


是棒棒糖一样的爱情啊

by doctorerjun



Category: car - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorerjun/pseuds/doctorerjun
Kudos: 4





	是棒棒糖一样的爱情啊

秦霄贤很生气，后果很严重。何九华胆战心惊的打开了家门。秦霄贤刚洗过澡，正穿着睡衣半躺在沙发上，头发还没干。听到开门声只用余光冷冷的扫了一眼，未开口搭理人。何九华看到秦霄贤的表情，心知今天是逃不过去了，便自觉的去了浴室洗澡。

何九华洗完澡出来，心虚的站在秦霄贤的面前小心翼翼的看着男人的脸色开口解释：“旋儿，我错了。我跟那个女生真的没什么，就是上次我走的匆忙托她照顾了八宝几天，谁能想到现在闹成这样了。”何九华也是倒霉的很，一觉醒来着凭空多出了个女朋友。网上那些个言论他倒是不怕，就是自家小狼狗这个可怕的占有欲，实在让他头疼万分。别人遇到绯闻都是想着怎么解决问题，然而自己遇到绯闻的第一反应却是想着该怎么哄自家男朋友。

秦霄贤抬眸看了一眼男人带了些惊慌失措的脸，冷冷开口：“哦？是吗？你们不是都要结婚了吗？”

“没有，没有，怎么可能。”何九华连忙否认：“那都是网上那些人乱传的，你不要信嘛。”

秦霄贤把玩着手中今天粉丝送给他的一串棒棒糖，歪着头冷笑一声：“华儿你可知道，我昨天一天微博上线了26次，就是为了看你那个所谓的女朋友到底想搞什么。”

看到他这个表情，何九华心知他这是气到了极点无处宣泄。何九华小心翼翼的走过去跨坐在男人的腿上主动送上一吻：“旋儿，别生气了，我以后一定会注意的，绝对不会再被人钻了空子了。”

何九华刚洗过澡，身上还带着沐浴露淡淡的清香。此时只穿了个睡袍跨坐在秦霄贤的腿上，两条白皙修长的腿呈跪坐的姿势搭在沙发上，勾的秦霄贤下腹一紧。秦霄贤坏心的在何九华白嫩的屁股上用力的捏了一把：“别来这套，没用。”

“旋儿。”何九华被捏的吃痛了一声，将头埋在男人的肩膀上，扭动着腰肢跟人撒着娇。

秦霄贤最受不了的就是何九华主动投怀送抱温声软语的撒娇，心里早就软的一塌糊涂。但又想到还是得让他长长教训，便故作姿态的板着一张脸和人讲条件：“想要我别生气也行，除非你把我伺候好了。”

何九华一听有商量的余地，欣喜若狂的抬起头眨巴着狐狸眼睛再次确认了一声：“真的？”

秦霄贤轻轻的点了点头。何九华看着男人的俊脸又把唇凑了上去，一直处于承受方的人并没有什么经验可谈，一个吻吻的是毫无章法，乱啃一通。但是美人在怀主动献身，还是让秦霄贤下身的坚挺高高的抬起了头。

秦霄贤托着何九华屁股把人往上抱了抱，让何九华的圆润正好卡在了他的坚挺上，秦霄贤大力的揉了几下男人的浑圆的臀，隔着衣服用力的顶了两下，惹来何九华一阵惊呼，瞬间软趴趴的挂在秦霄贤的脖子上。“嗯，旋儿，想要了。”

“想要什么？”秦霄贤喘着粗气，还不紧不慢的逗弄着，说完还故意舔了下男人早已红透的耳垂，瞬间激的人一阵轻颤：“嗯，想要你啊。”

“你想要我什么啊，你不说清楚我怎么知道啊华儿。”

何九华通红着一张脸，眼泪汪汪的看向男人扭了扭腰身：“想要你快点进来，快点。”

“不行啊，你还没把我伺候好呢。”秦霄贤摸过沙发上的一根棒棒糖撕开包装纸，塞进何九华的嘴里：“华儿，好好舔一下。”

何九华就着秦霄贤的手，将棒棒糖含在嘴里搅动了几下，眸色勾人的看了秦霄贤一眼。秦霄贤被这一眼看的差点没忍住直接提枪上阵，连他自己都佩服自己，这都能忍也是真男人。

何九华将棒棒糖含化了许多，秦霄贤将人扶起褪下睡裤，早已坚硬如铁的那根瞬间暴露在空气中。何九华偷偷的吞了下口水，看着男人将棒棒糖一点一点的涂抹在他的坚挺之上。

抹了一圈后秦霄贤抬眼看向正惊愕的站在一旁的何九华，拉着他的手把人拽了过来：“华儿你不是最喜欢棒棒糖了么，看。”秦霄贤指了指自己的硕大：“他现在也是甜的很呢，来好好舔舔啊。”

何九华听话的蹲在了他的两腿之间，一手捧着男人的硕大低头含入了口中。“啊，舒服。”秦霄贤满足的发出了一声喟叹，闭着眼睛享受着下身传来的阵阵快感。何九华的口活并不算好，就像吃棒棒糖一样不停的上下舔弄着，就这样也让秦霄贤差点缴枪投了降。

秦霄贤按着何九华的头在他的口中快速的动作了几下，闷哼一声一股温热直直灌进了何九华的口中，秦霄贤捂上了何九华的嘴：“不许吐，咽下去。”何九华红着眼睛大力的吞了两口，将口中的白浊全数送进了腹中。秦霄贤满意的拉着何九华把人按在了沙发上，不顾口中刚吞过什么就吻了上去，早已忍无可忍的人十分难耐，吻的何九华有些喘不过气，交缠中津液顺着何九华的脸颊流到了耳根。秦霄贤沿着湿润的轨迹一路吻了过去，直接含住了男人的耳垂。耳垂是何九华的敏感点之一，被人含在口中的时候瞬间轻颤着呻吟出声：“嗯，啊，旋儿。”

秦霄贤一路向下吻了过去，停在了何九华的两粒樱桃上，不停的舔弄啃咬着，齿尖轻轻的刮过立刻引来了身下那人的一阵战栗：“啊，旋儿。”何九华难耐的扯过秦霄贤的头送上一吻，挺了挺腰哀求道：“嗯，旋儿，快给我。”

秦霄贤也早已不想再忍下去，要不是怕伤着何九华早就直接提着枪干了。他将手指塞进何九华的口中搅弄了几下便直接来到了男人的身后。早就动情万分的人身后也不算干燥，后庭自己分泌着湿润的津液正期待万分的等待着秦霄贤的到来。

秦霄贤没有费力的就塞进了三根手指，也没多停留，抽出手指扶着自己的坚挺就送了进去。“嗯。啊，旋儿。”后身被炙热完全充斥着的何九华终于得到了满足，抱着秦霄贤的脖颈满面春色的蹭了蹭男人的脸：“旋儿，快动动。”

秦霄贤在心中思索着不把他干的两天下不来床自己就不算男人，一边奋力的动作了起来。“啊，旋儿，轻点。”秦霄贤闻声停下了动作坏心的逗弄着身下的人：“华儿，你也太难伺候了，一会让我快点，一会让我轻点的，你到底想怎样。那我不做了。”说着就欲起身抽出。

何九华连忙按住了男人的动作，红着一张脸说道：“你，你，那你就快点吧，你想怎样就怎样。”

秦霄贤唇角勾起一抹邪笑：“这是你说的啊。”说完就按这何九华的腰大力的动作了起来，轻车熟路的就找到了男人的敏感点。“啊，啊。”何九华被一下一下的顶着敏感点，只觉后脊发麻眼前一片空白，也不敢多说什么，只能抱着秦霄贤的脖子嘴里不停的发出着呻吟声。

秦霄贤被抱的有些动作放不开，无奈把何九华翻了个身让他跪趴在沙发上，就着后背的姿势整根没入。“啊，旋儿。”何九华被刺激的惊呼一声，双手用力的抓上了沙发靠背：“啊，旋儿，你要弄死我啊。”

秦霄贤咬着牙奋力的挺送了几下，附身在男人的后背留下一串吻痕：“弄死你，弄死你你就不能再出去勾人了。”

何九华快到了高潮的临界点。奈何他被秦霄贤一下一下大力的顶的只能扶着沙发稳着身形抽不开手，只好开口求着秦霄贤：“嗯，旋儿，前面，你摸摸他。”

“叫老公。”

“老公，求求你了，快帮帮我。”

秦霄贤不停的大力抽送着，一手环过男人纤细的腰肢附上了他前面的那根坚挺。被前后夹击的何九华很快坚持不住喷泄而出，白浊喷了秦霄贤一手，还有许多滴落在了沙发上。秦霄贤抽出几张纸巾擦了擦，而后抱过瘫软的人让他跨坐在自己的腿上直接送入最深处。“嗯，啊。”刚刚高潮过的人身体更为敏感，下身又有了抬头的趋势。

何九华被顶弄的只能软软的挂在男人的脖子上，抬头寻着秦霄贤的唇讨了一吻：“嗯，啊，旋儿，我你让我缓缓。”

秦霄贤哪肯放过他，反而又抱着何九华柔软的腰加大了力度，何九华双手紧紧的抱着秦霄贤的脖子稳住身形不停的求着饶：“嗯，啊，旋儿，慢点慢点，我又不行了。”

没等他多说，秦霄贤自觉的握上了他腹前的那根快速的上下撸动了几下，比着上次略显稀少的白浊喷在了两人的腹间。这次秦霄贤也没擦，继续就着姿势大力的抽插着：“啊，旋儿，啊。”泄了两次的何九华全身无力的爬在秦霄贤的胸前。叫的嗓子都有些沙哑，软趴趴的双眼湿漉漉的看着男人开口求饶：“啊，旋儿，不要了，不要了。”

“华儿累了？”

“嗯，啊，旋儿我不行了，不要了。”

秦霄贤大力的顶了几下男人的敏感点：“以后还敢不敢了。”

何九华胡乱的摇着头，眼角含泪：“啊，啊。不敢了，不敢了，以后是女人我就不跟她们有往来。不敢了，啊，旋儿，求求你放过我好不好。”

秦霄贤一口咬在男人的肩头留下一圈牙印：“以后再犯，我操的你三天下不来床。”说着便握上了何九华又微微抬头的前身随着身下的操弄不停的撸动着。“嗯，啊，啊。”何九华哑着嗓子无力的任秦霄贤折腾着，只能在心中默默祈祷他能快点射出来。“啊，旋儿，嗯，要去了。”说着何九华又堪堪泄出一股稀薄的津液，全身瘫软的俯在秦霄贤的肩头：“嗯，旋儿，真的不行了。”

秦霄贤看着何九华无力的模样也心疼着似乎是把人折腾的太狠了，只好大发善心的抱着何九华的腰大力的抽送了几下，把滚烫的精液尽数的灌进了男人的后庭。“嗯。”何九华轻哼一声，红着双眼凑到秦霄贤的唇边落下一吻糯糯的唤了一声：“旋儿。”

秦霄贤按着何九华的脖子歪头吻了上去，在男人的口中辗转翻搅着。“嗯。”感觉到了后身还未被拔出的那根又有了微微抬头的趋势，何九华连忙推着秦霄贤的胸膛惊恐的哀求：“嗯，旋儿，不要了，不要了。”

秦霄贤到底也没放过他，抱着他进了浴室又要了一次。才肯给人清洗了一遍，用手指一点点的扣出了留在深处的白浊，把人抱去了卧室心满意足的睡了去，然而这时天已经露出了微亮的颜色。被折腾了一夜的何九华第二天自然没有下的了床，秦霄贤给他请了个病假。七队的人早已见怪不怪，只有孟鹤堂叹着气拍了拍秦霄贤的肩膀语重心长的说了句：“旋儿啊，九华都三十多了，悠着点。”


End file.
